Video Game High
by Stretchy-Rat
Summary: High school is hard, especially when you're the kid of a famous video game character. Follow the adventures of the second generation of gaming heroes and villains as they learn about what there destiny is, and possibly change it for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Narrator: Video games, a media that has been around for many years and will continue for generations to come. As time has passed, video games have evolved from simple matches of virtual tennis to grand adventures of extraordinary heroes and heinous villains. While the game universe may seem divided by dimensional walls, all game characters exist in one grand world. But our story does not focus on them. You see, most heroes and villains have hung up there proverbial medals of greatness and have or have just started families. This is what our story will focus on, the second generation of video game protagonists and antagonists. You may be asking 'how does that work exactly?' Well, my dear friend, allow me to explain. You see, no one is truly born knowing what they're supposed to do or be, they must learn, and they all learn it from a place known as Video Game High. Here, the next generation learns how to be like their parents, whether they are heroes, villains, or somewhere in the middle. They fallow what is known as the code. It's a set of rules established to keep the game world in order and to ensure that the next generation doesn't try anything that could jeopardize their home. One student, however, is about to bring new ideology to the world, one that could change it for either the better, or the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Game, Press Start

Location: Gerudo Dessert

In the land of Hyrule, out in the forbidden land of the gerudos, stood the mighty fortress of these proud female warriors, however inside the fortress laid two very unique gerudos. The first of which was actually a male gerudo, the king of them all and well known king of evil itself, Ganondorf Dragmire (Hyrule Warriors design). He sat on his throne, contemplating, as if he were worried about something, but what? He is Ganondorf, mightiest of all, a powerful warlock, born of noble blood. What could possibly worry him? Well, it was the one thing he truly cared about, his daughter. After his defeat, he knew it'd be only a matter of time before he died and be reincarnated into another Ganondorf who would try to do what he did and fail like him. He made a decision that, before he would die, he'd find a woman who'd bare his child and raise that child to be something more than what he was. He believed that if he were to have a child and that child held the same power as him, he thought it could finally break the cycle he was cursed with. To his fortune, the child DID have his power. It first shone when she was only four years old, when she casted dead man's volley at a gerudo who made her mad. Ganondorf was amazed. It took him a few years just to get that move right, and yet she did it perfectly as a mere child. From that moment on, Ganondorf and the other gerudo's trained her in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, weapon skills, and magic. As the years passed by, Ganondorf eventually received a letter from the lord of gaming (L.O.G.). The letter stated that, when ready, Ganondorfs daughter will be accepted into Video Game High. Ganondorf could only recall faint memory's of that realm from when he was younger, but he DID recall that it's where he got his start. When he read that his daughter would attend this inter-dimensional school, he was both proud and worried. He was proud that his daughter would be able to learn more of her skills, but he worried that this institution would seal her fate like it did his.

Upstairs in a lone bed chamber stood the fourteen years-old daughter of Ganondorf, Dinbooru Dragmire. She looked no different from other gerudo warriors, but she did wear a similar head-dress to her fathers and wore armor that was similar to her father's old armor (Ocarina of Time). She knew that the day would come when she'd have to leave for that strange location she read about on the letter. A hundred thoughts raced through her head. "What will this new land be like? Will it be like Hyrule? What of the people there? Will they challenge me to test my skill?" Many more questions rolled around in her head, but she knew that she'd need to be prepared for anything, and face it without fear like a true warrior.

Ganondorf: Dinbooru, could you come down here, I need to speak with you.

Dinbooru listened to her father and made her way downstairs, seeing her father standing in front of his throne.

Dinbooru: Yes father? You wish to speak with me?

She was nervous. When her father called to speak with her, it was either about her training or that she was in trouble. She often caused mischief when she was young and was punished accordingly and harshly for it. "What does my father want this time?" she wondered.

Ganondorf: Do you recall the message we got earlier this year?

Dinbooru: Yes.

Ganondorf: I've been meaning to discuss this turn of events with you. Please, sit.

Dinbooru grabbed the nearest chair and sat in it.

Ganondorf: Do you know why you were chosen to attend this odd school?

Dinbooru: Sadly, I do not father.

Ganondorf: It Is because you were born of my blood.

Dinbooru: What?

Ganondorf: When I was younger, I too attended this school. My memories of it are faint, but I do recall that it's where my destiny, the destinies of my past and future selves, was laid, the destinies of failure.

Dinbooru heard stories of her father being reincarnated several times before she was born. It was disheartening to know that your fate was already sealed, and that you were doomed to repeat it for all eternity. But what did this have to do with her?

Ganondorf: This place wishes to do the same with you. It wants to choose your destiny and doom you to eternal failure as well.

Dinbooru shot up from her chair in fright.

Dinbooru: NO!

Ganondorf: Daughter, please...

Tears were steaming from her eyes. Most gerudo would see this as a sign of weakness, but Ganondorf knew it was because of fear.

Dinbooru: I don't want to be cursed! I can't spend eternity as a warrior who fails at her dreams and is forced to repeat them forever! I can't! I...

Ganondorf: DINBOORU, ENOUGH!

Dinbooru stopped when her father yelled at her. She knew that when Ganondorf raised his voice, it'd be in your best interest to stop and pay attention. She still had tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf: *clears throat* As I was saying, this school wants your fate to be like mine, but, you can actually change that.

Dinbooru: Wait, I can?

Ganondorf then put his hand on Dinbooru's left shoulder. He had a fatherly look on his face. It was o look Dinbooru hadn't truly seen since they day she discovered her powers.

Ganondorf: My destiny was sealed the moment I left that accursed place, but you, your true destiny is still unwritten. They may say you can't change your fate, but I know you can. Go there, and prove that simply because you're my daughter, it doesn't mean you have to suffer like me.

With that, the tears that stained Dinbooru's face began again, but they were tears of happiness. Ganondorf hugged her and she hugged him back. This was a moment of happiness.

Three months later

Today was the day, the day when Dinbooru would leave for the place known only as Video Game High. She, her father Ganondorf, Nibooru, and several gerudo warriors were at the entrance to their fortress. Dinbooru held two crates behind her with a rope, one with her clothing and the other with her weapons. She was thankful that she also had her father's strength. As they all waited, Ganondorf began to speak to the rest of the gathered gerudos.

Ganondorf: Noble gerudo warriors, we're gathered here to see my daughter, Dinbooru, heir to the throne; leave our lands a young woman. But I know that she will return a proud and powerful warrior.

The gerudos raised their weapons and let out a supporting cheer. Ganondorf then turned to Dinbooru as he placed a hand on her left shoulder.

Ganodorf: Are you ready my child?

Dinbooru could only nod as fear still crept in her heart. "No, do not show your fear, you are strong." Soon afterwards, a portal opened up behind Dinbooru as she turned to see it. She and the rest of the gerudos looked in awe at the blue portal. Ganondorf then turned her head back to him.

Ganondorf: This is it. This is the door way to the next phase of your life. Make me proud dear daughter.

Dinbooru: I will father. I'll make you all proud, by showing them the power of a gerudo.

They all raised their weapons and let out cheer for the young gerudo. Dinbooru then picked up the crates and walked into the portal. "Well, here goes everything." She thought.

A/N: Hello everyone, yes, I'm still alive. Anyways, here's the first chapter to my second fanfic. Now I warn you, this fic will revolve around OC's. There will be some official characters appearing, but the general focus will be on OC's. If you don't like that, then I suggest finding another story to read. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: This is where it begins

Dinbooru walked through the blinding light, unsure of what lied ahead. She knew it was this location known as Video Game High, but she had no clear vision of what it would be like. She finally walked through the other side of the portal, allowing her to uncover her eyes and see where she had been teleported too. What she saw both amazed and confused her.

Dinbooru: By the goddesses.

What she saw was a massive building that appeared to be nearly as tall as Death Mountain. She looked around, confused by all the people and creatures she saw. Some wore parts of unusual armor while carrying odd items on their backs. Others appeared animal-like with claws, fangs, and there was one with bat wings. There were even creatures she couldn't classify as they were completely new to her. Dinbooru was confused, so much so, that she started walking around aimlessly. Before long, she tripped over something causing her fall backwards and onto her posterior. "Ow" she thought to herself. When she looked at what tripped her, it was a very odd creature. It was a small, round, orange creature that had a peach face, stumps for arms, semi-oval feet and two black dots for eyes. She reached out her index finger to touch it.

Dinbooru: What are you?

Before she touched it though, the sound of whistle rang out, causing the creature to run towards it. Dinbooru then stood up to see where that whistle came from. She saw the creature once more, but this time, it was with others like it, eleven others to be exact, and all of them were carrying a large golden chest. Beside them was yet another odd creature Dinbooru didn't recognize that was holding a whistle, but it had more human properties. It was bird-like with the beak on its face, was extremely fat, and had the same feet as the creature Dinbooru saw before, however it had actual arms and hands and regular blue eyes instead of those unusual black dots. It wore a pink robe and snow hat, white fingerless gloves, and a sash that covered most of its front body, which had a hammer pattern on it. It then spoke with a very odd speech pattern.

?: C'mon ya bunch o' lazy slacker's, put your backs into it!

The voice was female, that much Dinbooru could tell, but coupled with its strange appearance and speech pattern, Dinbooru thought it best just to let it be. But fate had other plans in mind. As Dinbooru picked up her crates and began to walk away, the odd bird-human thing talked to the creature she tripped over.

?: Where were ya lollygagging anyways?

The creature did not speak. It only made gestures, with the fat thing somehow understanding them. The orange creature then finally pointed towards Dinbooru. The fat thing saw her.

?: Well looky at that, some other fresh meat is what ya tripped over, huh?

The orange creature only nodded. The fat thing then blew her whistle, causing the rest of the orange things to put down the golden chest. With that, she rushed over to where Dinbooru was walking. As Dinbooru continued her aimless walk, she heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards her. As she looked to see where they were coming from, the fat creature she saw earlier was suddenly in front of her. She was surprised, but not frightened. It extended its hand out.

?: Well hello there, ya must be new like me.

Dinbooru was only confused by this creature's action.

Dinbooru: What are you?

The creature got an insulted look on its face.

?: First of all, rude. Secondly; I'm not a what, I'm a who. Lastly; I'm Princess Dede, daughter of the late King Dedede.

Dinbooru: Who?

Dede: King Dedede, ruler of Dreamland, master of the hammer fighting style, sworn enemy of Kirby.

Dinbooru: Ugh, I do not know of this King or any Dreamland. All I know is that I was summoned here from my home in the gerudo desert...

Dede: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, did you just say 'gerudo desert', as in Hyrules gerudo desert?

Dinbooru: Uh, yes I did.

Dede: (chuckling) No wonder ya don't know nothin 'bout my pops or anythingelse round here. Come with me, I'll explain it on the way.

Before Dinbooru could object, Dede grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging Dinbooru with her. She also made a signal with her right hand, causing the small orange creatures to pick up the golden chest and make their way behind them. Dede then began her explanation.

Dede: Ya see here, uh. I'm sorry, what was yer name again?

Dinbooru: I'm Dinbooru.

Dede: Well then Dinbooru, let me tell ya a little bit 'bout dis here place. This school here is an interconnecting point between the lands we all hail from, those lands bein the worlds. Each world is connected to this here place and is, what ya call, a neutral zone. It's where we newer generation types go to learn how ta be like our folks, whether we's from a goody-two shoes hero, a vicious villain, or one of them in-between wanderers.

Dinbooru: Hm, you're giving me a clearer idea about this place.

Before the explanation could go on, a bell rang out.

Dede: Hoo boy, we'd better be going, their handing out the classes right now, c'mon.

Dede then picked up the pace as she dragged Dinbooru into the enormous building, with the group of orange creatures fallowing behind them with the chest.

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I got some important projects I need to work on, so consider this a treat. Also, if this chapter is crumby, I'm sorry.


End file.
